1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the ODN (Optical Distribution Network) field in optical communications, and in particular, to a smart ODN system of low power consumption.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of optical communication technologies, and in particular, the widespread application of the PON (Passive Optical Network) technology in an access network, global ODN market has witnessed dramatic growth. An ODN is composed of passive optical devices, such as a single mode optical fiber, an optical splitter, and an optical connector. In an optical transmission network, an ODN performs a connection function as a backbone network; in a PON system, an ODN provides an optical transmission medium for physical connection between an OLT (Optical Line Terminal) and an ONU (Optical Network Unit).
An optical line is usually a point-to-point line in earlier days, therefore is relatively easy to manage, and generally adopts the conventional method of manual ID recording in a wiring process. Despite being simple and easy, this method is not applicable to a complex system. An ODN network of services such as FTTH (Fiber To The Home) has a point-to-multipoint line, therefore, maintenance work is substantially increased and management becomes much harder if the conventional character ID only manually recognizable is adopted for optical wiring management. In addition, a user may access at will any branch for normal signal transmission in a branched optical network without being identified by a network manager due to a point-to-multipoint line which characterizes a passive optical network in the PON technology, making an ODN much less manageable. Network data and an actual network situation may be inconsistent due to faulty manual management, thereby making follow-up network maintenance much difficult.
The smart ODN emerges as an optical distribution management technology. Based on eID, the smart ODN grants each optical fiber activity connector an ID chip with a sole code globally, manages optical distribution through electronically automatic collection to avoid a possible mistake caused by manual management, and directs network maintenance through computer network technologies, thereby highlighting a port to be operated in a complicated distribution frame adapter array, and resulting in less manual work; an electronic database records all port connection information, synchronizes the information with an actual connection situation, thereby improving efficiency due to less maintenance work.
However, a technical conundrum emerges in the practical application of the optical distribution management technology: generally speaking, devices in a whole optical distribution network are passive, thus, substantial cost is caused and some locations are not able to be supplemented with a power supply if it is required that the conventional optical distribution system is supplemented with a power supply. In this context, a mobile power supply proves to be a best choice. However, a mobile power supply small in size provides limited power supply capability and battery life while a mobile power supply large in size makes operation and maintenance inconvenient. In an optical distribution management system, to ensure smooth wiring operation, a device is required to query all wiring ports, so as to ensure that the device may promptly respond by determining whether a wiring operation is correct and notify wiring personnel. The query requires all wiring interface management boards to be provided with power for a long time in wiring operation, increasing the burden for a mobile power supply and shortening battery life for the system.